The surface texturing of a device's surface can impact the performance of the device in many ways, particularly as a result of the fluid and energy interaction at the surface. As some examples, improper surface texture can result in icing, contamination, fogging, optical loss, flow resistance, corrosion, and bio fouling of various devices. Exemplary devices which may experience such impacts include radar/telecom antennas, air foils, power transmission lines, pipes (AC, refrigerators), sensors, photovoltaic cells, displays and signs, windows, oil pipelines, coolant cycling, packaging, cooling systems, heating systems, pneumatic system drying, submerged pipes/lines, medical sensors, medical implants, microfluidic cells, maritime hulls, maritime buoys, and bridge supports. The potential impacts and devices are for examples only, and other devices may experience other negative results. As a further complication, most devices have surfaces which may experience multiple negative results.